


Blossoms & Thorns

by brokenbabyvulture



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Pining, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenbabyvulture/pseuds/brokenbabyvulture
Summary: Her laugh.Her laugh was the first thing that caught Yuri’s attention. Usually, Natsuki’s volume and harshness were traits she saw as negatives, but her laugh was so enchanting for just that reason. Yuri had heard once that often people fall out of love for the same reason they fall in it, but this was the complete opposite. The way her eyes squinted shut and how her grin let her canines show, how her giggle was sharp and loud and so her. It was all her. Every stupid, annoying, childish part of her.Yuri loved it.





	1. Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Daisies symbolize innocence, purity, and loyal love.

Her laugh.

Her laugh was the first thing that caught Yuri’s attention. Usually, Natsuki’s volume and harshness were traits she saw as negatives, but her laugh was so enchanting for just that reason. Yuri had heard once that often people fall out of love for the same reason they fall in it, but this was the complete opposite. The way her eyes squinted shut and how her grin let her canines show, how her giggle was sharp and loud and so _her._ It was all her. Every stupid, annoying, childish part of her.

Yuri loved it.

Yuri knew she wasn’t particularly funny; the literature club had Sayori for that. She made people laugh without even meaning to. Even Monika could make the occasional joke, despite her staunch “straight-A student” persona. But Yuri had just established herself as too serious to play that part. But how she longed to be the reason the world heard that little laugh.

She knew this was silly, she barely knew the girl, it was ridiculous to crush this desperately over just her laugh. But in the three weeks Yuri spent trying to get over it, she only found more things she liked about Natsuki. Her poetry was deeply engaging to an extent that Yuri was embarrassed to admit to, and her collection of horror manga looked exactly as intriguing. Despite how loud and hyperactive she appeared, Natsuki listened intently whenever anyone spoke, and her focused face was undeniably adorable. The more she tried to forget about how she felt, the more Yuri found herself staring at Natsuki whenever she zoned out.

Yuri honestly wasn’t sure what to do. She had never had a crush on anyone before. She would just stare, stare at her eyes and her lips and her hair tied up in those cute little pigtails. It felt like the only thing she could do. She couldn’t just talk to Natsuki. She might be good with words on paper, but if she tried to talk to her or even just say hello, she’d only end up stumbling all over herself and ruining any chance she might have.

Instead, she turned to doing what she always did: writing. Natsuki’s name in the margins of her tests, poems about the way her eyes looked like hard candy or how she always fiddled with her barrettes. The longer she wrote, the more detailed her observations were. She learned Natsuki’s schedule without meaning to. They didn’t have all their classes together, so sometimes Yuri would ask to leave class to go see Natsuki, just to peek through the window for a moment and allow herself an indulgent little smile.

She lost track of time like that, sitting and watching Natsuki. In class, in the hallway, at lunch. Lunch was always Yuri’s favorite. Natsuki ate so much, Yuri assumed it was because she couldn’t at home. It was adorable how carried away she got sometimes. Yuri always sat with her but never said much. She only listened as the other members of the literature club talked, talked about books and poetry and whatever manga Natsuki was reading that week. She was always quiet, her friends knew that, and no one ever forced her to talk. She appreciated that now more than ever.

Sometimes, alone in bed at night, Yuri’s chest felt so tight and full and heavy that she was sure something real must be growing there. She remembered the stories from middle school about hanahaki disease. She had always thought the idea was ridiculous, even for girls her age at the time. Unrequited love causing flowers to grow in your lungs was just too dramatic. But now, feeling that pressure in her ribs, she couldn’t help but wonder if maybe the stories may have been real.  Hanahaki disease could kill if it progressed too far. Eventually, the petals grew too thick for its victim to breathe. Yuri found herself hoping that was true. Anything seemed better than how she was feeling now. _What kind of flowers would grow for Natsuki,_ she pondered. _Something pink of course, small and sweet, just like her._ That thought was with her as she fell asleep that night, imaging the softness of the flower petals stopping her lungs from inflating again.


	2. Anemone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anemones symbolize anticipation.

Yuri decided to skip math that day. Natsuki had English that period, and Yuri always loved watching her lips try to form around the unfamiliar sounds. When she got to the window, however, Natsuki’s seat was empty. She waited, thinking she may have left for a while, but she hadn’t come back after fifteen minutes.  She had been at school that day; she was in history an hour ago. Yuri sighed. She couldn’t exactly go back to class now, so she figured she may as well bum around in the bathroom until the next period started.

She assumed she was alone when she got there, so she just pulled out her phone to pass the time texting Monika. She may have the demeanor of a class president, but Monika was known more for her ability to get around the rules rather than her adherence to them. Monika was in history right now, but Yuri was sure she would get a response soon enough. When she looked up from her phone, however, she noticed one of the stalls was locked. Yuri sighed, hoping whoever it was would leave soon. She would rather waste this time by herself, thank you very much. She just leaned against the wall, trying to look at her phone and not like she was totally uncomfortable.

When she heard the lock click and the door creak open, Yuri couldn’t help but look up and see-

“Natsuki?”

The girl’s pink eyes were full of surprise and perhaps a little fear as she quickly wiped her mouth on her sleeve. “Hey Yuri, what are you… Don’t you have a class right now?”

Yuri nodded, not trusting herself to speak with this much heat rushing to her face. A nod, however, wasn’t much of an explanation. Yuri swallowed and tried to get control of herself.  _ Casual.  _ “I do but I just wasn’t, ah… feeling it. Right now.”

Natsuki smiled at that, any discomfort she appeared to be feeling melting away. Yuri felt some of the tension fall from her muscles as well. “Yeah, I get that. Feeling the same way right now, actually. Were you just gonna sit around in here?”

“Weren’t you just doing the same thing?” Yuri shot back playfully. She surprised herself. She was sure she would be absolutely tongue-tied alone with Natsuki and not at all so comfortable.

Natsuki’s gaze fell. She smiled at the ground and mumbled, “I guess so.”

Yuri tried to break the tension before it could set in. “What do you normally do? I mean, not that I think you skip class a lot, I’ve just noticed sometimes you leave and don’t come back- “

Natsuki held a hand up to silence her. “It’s okay. I skip class whenever I don’t feel like going. So yeah sometimes that’s… a lot. Normally I would go to the clubroom and read, but that’s when I’m alone.” She glanced at the clock. “It’s basically the end of the day. Do you want to come home with me? My dad won’t be there for a few hours and I could use the company.”

Yuri’s mouth hung open just a bit. Weeks of pining and avoiding a scenario  _ exactly _ like this, and she was being invited over to Natsuki’s house. Would saying yes right away be too eager? Would Natsuki be offended if she said no? She didn’t think she was ready to be alone with her like that, she would mess something up.

“No, I couldn’t possibly… It’s far too short notice, I wouldn’t want to intrude, I have another class…” Excuses fell from her lips like water, her fingers finding their way into her long hair as she failed to hold Natsuki’s gaze. “I’m sorry.”

Natsuki quirked a strange smile, amusement and sadness playing on her face at once. “That’s okay then. Another time. I’m going to go home and try to get some peace and quiet before… before he gets home, but I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that, she picked up her bookbag and made for the door.

Yuri was ready to sink to the floor in embarrassment, but before she could feel too sorry for herself, the quick  _ tap tap tap _ of shoes on tiles started coming her direction, and she looked up from her hands in time to see Natsuki, eyes cast to the floor and cheeks flushed a sweet pink.

“If you want to text me to hang out later or whatever, I don’t mind,” Natsuki mumbled to the ground. Without warning, she took Yuri’s cold hand in her small, warm one and pressed her fingers into Yuri’s palm. Yuri’s world went starry for a moment as she was so overcome with the reality of being touched by this girl. Of course, they had touched before, but this connection felt charged with something that had never been there before. It was exciting and terrifying and as much as she didn’t want it to end, she wasn’t sure how long she could take it.

By the time Yuri’s eyes refocused and she was able to understand her surroundings again, Natsuki was gone, and Yuri heard no footsteps this time. She had taken off in the other direction. Yuri clenched her fist in frustration, only to feel a light crumpling in her right fist. When she opened it, she found a torn slip of paper with Natsuki’s name and—

A phone number!

_ Nice job on that one idiot, you’re a real smooth talker. Natsuki just gave you her number and you were too blinded by lust to even say thank you. _

That almost didn’t matter right now, however. She got Natsuki’s phone number! She hadn’t even asked for it, and here it was! She had to spend a few minutes just running her fingers lightly, ever so lightly, over the paper and the ink. She wished she hadn’t crumpled it so badly.  _ Stupid.  _ But it didn’t matter. She could stare at a part of Natsuki, her handwriting, as long and as hard as she wanted. This was hers.

Where to go from here?

A call would be too forward, at least right away. Waiting until tomorrow would make her seem less desperate. Did she ask Monika for help? She would know what to do, but she would also know how Yuri felt about Natsuki. Yuri didn’t think she was ready for that. She wasn’t even sure how she felt about Natsuki yet. That would take some time.

When Yuri glanced at the clock again, she realized she had been standing here staring at Natsuki’s handwriting for an hour. It was halfway through the last period of the day. Normally she would panic. Yuri was a good student, and while her family had never pushed her in school, she had high expectations for herself. But today, classes didn’t seem to matter. All that mattered was that she was holding this note, permission to actually talk to Natsuki, maybe whenever she wanted. That is, if she ever got up the courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't wait to get this one up so i'm just not!


	3. Feesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freesias represent thoughtfulness and purity.

Over the course of the next few days, Yuri had grown from avoiding eye contact with Natsuki and only gazing from afar, to smiling in the hallways, exchanging a few words at lunch, or reading together in the literature club. They were little steps, but it was something.

  
The phone number, however, was another story. Sending a text seemed like an entirely different level of communication than a smile. She had rewritten the first text dozens of times. She couldn’t settle on anything that made her sound interested, casual, confident, and approachable, all at once, while she didn’t naturally possess a single one of those traits. It was also imperative she didn’t come off sounding like a total creep.

  
**Hey Natsuki, crazy meeting you in the bathroom like that. Maybe you should skip class more often! Lol.**

  
Deleted.

  
**_Howdy Nat, what were you doing in that bathroom stall anyway?_**

  
Deleted.

  
**Hey, thought you should know I was actually in the bathroom because I was skipping class looking for you! Hope that’s not an invasion of your personal space or anything.**

  
Deleted.

  
Deleted, deleted, none of them came off sounding right. Yuri had devoted so much of her time to learning to craft language into anything she wanted it to be, needed it to be, but when all she needed was some way to say hello, it was failing her. She was failing herself. It was ridiculous, being so defeated by something so small. She had even started making progress in person! Why was this giving her so much trouble?

  
She gave up on it for a few days and focused on being seen. No more hiding. She wanted Natsuki to know who she was. She smiled at her, waved to her on her way out of class, and kept trying to be heard when she talked with the literature club. But sending that text stayed in the back of her mind no matter what she did.

  
She knew this was stupid. She just had to send something. It had been days. What would Natsuki be thinking now? Yuri sighed, draping an arm over her eyes as she lay staring at the ceiling. She was bored of the patterns in the chipped paint; she had spent so many hours looking at them every day.

  
Before she could overthink it like everything else she did, Yuri whipped out her phone and hammered out one word, punching send before she could stop herself.

  
**Hey.**

  
Yuri’s heart pounded like she had just sprinted a mile. She didn’t even think she could stand if she needed to. Instead, she just lay in bed with her phone pressed against her heart and waited.

  
She ended up waiting until the middle of the night. She woke with a start as her phone vibrated against her chest. Dammit. She glanced at the time displayed on her phone screen. 1:37 am. What was Natsuki doing up right now?  
No matter. Yuri sloppily unlocked her phone, hands barely functioning in tandem with her foggy brain, but she managed to open Natsuki’s text.

  
**what took you so long? XP**

  
Seeing a text back from her was such a relief Yuri couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t admit the delay was caused by nerves. That would be strange after being friendly with each other at school.

  
**I lost your number and it took some time to find it, my apologies. What are you doing up so late?**

  
**i could ask you the same thing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

  
Yuri chewed her lip nervously. Should she be honest? Was it strange to fall asleep waiting for a text back?

  
**You woke me up, actually. So, answer the question.**

  
**heck, sorry! i’m just trying to get some work done while my dad is asleep**

  
**Would you care for some company?**

  
Yuri held her breath, praying this wasn’t overstepping some unspoken line she was supposed to respect. She had always had trouble knowing what people wanted if they didn’t say it outright. Real people weren’t like books. In books, everything meant something and everything happened for a reason. Chekhov's gun. Real people just… Did things. Said things. It was terrifying.

  
**hell yeah! XD**

  
She didn’t mind so much with Natsuki, though. Her spontaneity was exciting.

  
Yuri smiled to herself. After she got over the initial hurdle, she vastly preferred this to talking. She could take her time and say things right, no stuttering or blushing or mistakes.

  
She didn’t know exactly how long they talked, but it was light out when Natsuki said goodnight. It wasn’t a school night, so they had no reason to go to bed. It was amazing, watching the moon and the stars and talking about nothing for hours. Yuri was amazed she didn’t tire of it once. Natsuki complained about her math homework, talked about the show she was watching, complained about Monika moving her manga, lectured Yuri about manga’s place among literary classics (again), and laughed at her own jokes. It wasn’t what Yuri was expecting, but then again, she didn’t know what she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the comments and kudos! you keep me going <3


	4. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender represents devotion and sapphic love.

Yuri slept until around noon. Not like there was anyone in the house to wake her up anyway. Normally weekends bored her, and she’d try to fill the hours with books or chores or homework, but everything felt like a waste of time. Today though, something motivated her to get going. She went through her usual morning routine, then pulled out her laptop at the table in her kitchen. She knew she was smart, so this really shouldn’t be too hard.

  
She tried searching Natsuki’s name first, along with the name of their city. Nothing. Then she tried looking up the phone number Natsuki gave her. That just got her back to Natsuki’s name. She spent about an hour on databases, county websites, and some other more questionable sources looking for what she needed, until suddenly she realized she was being stupid. She rose and walked to her junk drawer, pulling out a phone book.

  
She almost laughed to herself; she literally hadn’t touched this thing since it appeared on her doorstep 6 months ago, and today it might just be exactly what she was looking for. She flipped through the unwieldy volume to the “H” section. After another minute, her finger landed on Daiki Hamada: Natsuki’s father. And to the right of that name…

  
Natsuki’s address.

  
Yuri knew if she had asked, Natsuki probably would have given it to her. But that would have led to questions and expectations. It was better that Natsuki not know Yuri was coming.

  
Now, however, came the harder part. Yuri knew where Natsuki lived, but she still didn’t know who would be home at what times. Both Natsuki and her father being out of the house at the same time would be ideal, but Yuri knew how unlikely that was. Natsuki took advantage of every moment alone she could get in that house. So, for the time being, Yuri could settle for just Natsuki being gone.

  
She texted Monika and asked if she could borrow her car. Natsuki’s house was within walking distance, but it would be easier to loiter if she could be more nondescript. While she waited for a response, she tied her hair back and put together her camera, notebook, and some library books in a backpack. While she packed, she found herself humming nervously. She wasn’t doing anything wrong, not really. Taking pictures of someone’s house was a bit odd, perhaps, yes, but there was nothing wrong with it.

  
Her anxiety didn’t settle on the walk over to Monika’s. She tried to calm down. If Monika saw her acting suspicious, she would ask what was going on. Yuri had though many things about Monika over the years, but damn if the girl wasn’t perceptive. In middle school, she was the first person to notice how badly Natsuki’s father treated her. She said that Natsuki was “clearly malnourished” and “flinched at any sound louder than footsteps,” but Yuri had never seen it before. Of course, once Monika pointed it out, it had become a lot clearer. Since then, Monika and Natsuki had seemed a lot closer.

  
“Hi there Yuri!” Monika chimed brightly from her driveway. “You’re up kind of early for a Saturday.” Her tone was teasing, but Yuri couldn’t help getting defensive.

  
“It’s one ‘o’clock!”

  
“Like I said, early.” When Yuri frowned at her, she put her hands up in surrender. “Hey, I’ve worked on group projects with you before. Whenever I ask when you’re free, you always say after three, but you’ve never once given a reason. I call ‘em like I see ‘em.”

  
Yuri sighed, but she was thankful for Monika’s easy conversation. She had a way of making everyone feel like she’d known them for years. Yuri supposed that was why she was so popular.

  
“So, what do you need the car for?”

  
“I was going to go up to the library, but it’s far too cold to walk today.” This much was true. She was going to the library after stopping by Natsuki’s, and it was November. Even the two blocks to Monika’s were a bone-chilling trek.

  
“I get it, this weather kicks my ass every year.”

  
It made Yuri smile to hear Monika curse like that. In school, she always presented herself as the perfect student, but anyone who had been to a party with her knew there was far more to her than that. In one of her more incredible moments, she ended up on the roof of someone’s car without a shirt. It was amazing she hadn’t been arrested.

  
“Take the car, don’t catch a cold. Just bring it back before eleven, cool?” Monika tossed the keys at Yuri’s head, who barely managed to snag them out of the air before they hit the pavement.

  
“Thank you so much, Monika. I owe you.”

  
“Don’t worry about it, babe.” Monika winked as she walked back inside. “Have fun at the ‘library.’”

  
Yuri frowned. What had she meant by that? Monika couldn’t possibly have figured out what she was actually doing. That didn’t make any sense. Yuri shook her head, trying to believe it was nothing. She had other things to worry about right now.

  
The drive to Natsuki’s was short, but that didn’t make it any less anxious. Monika’s car was kind of flashy for the neighborhood. The girl had had a flair for street racing for a few years now, and her car showed it. It was old and angular and stood out, which Yuri was not exactly thankful for right now, but it was better than standing around with a camera. At least this way she could hide if she needed to.

  
As she approached the address, Yuri double checked to make sure it matched the one she had torn out of the phonebook and looked for any sign it might be Natsuki’s. It was more run down than the buildings on either side, which, sadly, was an indicator that she was probably right.

  
Yuri slowed her car to a crawl as she passed the front of the house, pulling out her camera and snapping a few pictures before parking across the street. Hopefully, she could stay here a while and see more of the residents of the household.

  
After around fifteen minutes of waiting, she noticed movement in an upstairs window. She watched expectantly for a moment before the blinds opened at Natsuki’s face was looking out from behind the glass. Startled, Yuri ducked her head until Natsuki turned back around. When it was safe to look back up, Yuri simply watched her for a while. She supposed Natsuki’s father was home; Natsuki had mentioned how much she didn’t like spending time in her room. This much was apparent from her pacing and frustrated expression. Yuri almost thought to drop this whole endeavor as she had planned it and offer to get Natsuki out of the house for a while, but that would still force her to answer the question of how she found Natsuki’s house. It wasn’t that looking it up was strictly wrong, addresses were public information after all, but her motivations were a bit more than questionable.

  
Yuri found an incredible stillness in watching Natsuki alone like this. She could be certain nothing Natsuki did was performance, that everything was earnest. At least, as earnest as she could be with her father in the house. Yuri despised that man purely because she knew how he made Natsuki feel. It was disgusting that anyone could hurt her like that. Yuri wished she could take Natsuki away somewhere she could be safe and happy and herself.

  
Yuri’s musings were interrupted by the faintest sound of laughter coming from Natsuki’s window. Yuri fumbled for her window, hoping to capture whatever was causing that sound. For future reference. The thought crossed her mind that she was getting distracted, that she had come here for reconnaissance and instead ended up fawning over her crush again. Right now, however, it mattered more to her that she keep hearing that sound.

  
Yuri still hadn’t run into any problems after half an hour of shooting, too much of which was spent watching Natsuki read and stretch and eat. Yuri had gotten pictures of Natsuki’s room, of course, as well as her father’s car and license plate, the window locks, and the gate leading to a small backyard. It was less helpful than she had hoped, but not entirely fruitless. She had, after all, seen Natsuki, and she would do much more than borrow a car and snap some photos for that privilege.

  
She ended up skipping the library, too excited about being back at home to warrant the trip out. Instead, she drove back to Monika’s to drop off the car. It had been a short enough trip for her to believe it had just been the library, so there shouldn’t be anything to worry about. Yuri couldn’t stop smiling to herself on the drive. She wished there was someone she could talk about this to, but no one would understand. They would just call her crazy for going so far. They wouldn’t understand that it was for love.

  
She parked the car in Monika’s driveway and walked up the path to the door to return the keys. She only had to wait a moment after ringing the doorbell to hear Monika’s thudding footsteps coming down the stairs.

  
Monika opened the door, grinning. “How was the ‘library?’”

  
“It was fine, quiet today though.” Monika’s tone implied she didn’t think Yuri had been anywhere near the library, but Yuri had picked up enough experience with lying to keep her from speculating too much. Hopefully.

  
“Sure. Keys?” Monika held out her hand, and Yuri dropped the keys into them, anxious to leave but trying not to show it. The longer she stayed here the longer she risked having to answer questions.

  
Monika’s grin sharpened a bit. “How’s Natsuki?”

  
Yuri was startled but kept her composure. “Oh, probably well. I haven’t talked to her today.”

  
“Hm. Figured you would have. Well, if you ever need the car again just let me know!”

  
“Thank you, Monika, really.”

  
“No problem. Stay warm!” She waved, and Yuri turned to leave. Once she got around the corner, she let her easy façade fall. Monika was being difficult, as usual, but she wasn’t going to get in the way. Natsuki was too important to let that happen.

  
Yuri got home and spent the next hour going over the photos and texting Natsuki. It was sort of funny to think how close they had just been without Natsuki knowing. It was an exciting thought, and Yuri felt electricity running in her veins remembering how it had felt. Every photo made her heart race. Eventually, she had to move on to the more mundane parts of her weekend. She couldn’t spend all of her time looking at Natsuki after all. She had laundry and homework and books and poetry to get to.

  
The rest of her day was fairly uneventful. She read and cleaned and decided she was bored enough to just go to bed early. As she snuggled under the covers, she hugged her second pillow close to her chest. She would often imagine it being Natsuki, small and warm and finally close to her. That thought lulled her to sleep, fantasizing about just being able to touch her and keep her safe. Natsuki. Hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might be in love with my characterization of monika oops


	5. Hyacinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue hyacinth represents sorrow and loss.

Sunday was average, as Sundays tended to be, and before she knew it, she was back at school Monday morning. She had PE with Natsuki in first period, and Yuri had been musing how to catch a glimpse of her undressing for a few days. It was difficult without drawing attention, but she had managed once or twice. Everything about her was adorable. Her soft, pale skin, the gentle curve of her spine, the curl of her fingers around her shirt. Yuri had to make a focused effort not to stare.

When Yuri went to very non-suspiciously walk by her, however, she only saw Natsuki leaning against the lockers looking at something on her phone.

“Natsuki? Are you not participating today?”

Natsuki shook her head and smiled sadly. “Nah, I’m a little sick with something. I’ll be okay though!” She coughed weakly into her fist.

Yuri frowned at her. Natsuki was one of the only people she knew who enjoyed gym, so it was strange for her to be sitting out today, even being sick. She had never missed a day before. “Are you sure? It must be bad if you’re not playing.”

Natsuki shrugged. “I guess. Hopefully it gets better soon.” At that, she gave Yuri a strange look. Pointed, almost.

“I hope so too,” Yuri offered.

Natsuki looked back down at her phone. “You should get going.”

Yuri just nodded and looked down, startled by how quickly the conversation had ended. She turned and took a step to leave, before she heard a small cough. She glanced over her shoulder to meet Natsuki’s eyes.

“Yuri, you um… Look nice today. Not that you don’t normally! You just do today… also.”

Yuri felt heat rush to her cheeks as her eyes widened. She tried to say something, anything, but her voice had ceased working. Before she could muster anything from her throat, however, the metallic buzzing of the class bell rang too loud in her ears. She was going to be late.

“I… I’m sorry!” Yuri stammered, turning on her heel and sprinting out of the locker room. Her face was still flushed and her head was spinning. What the hell was that?

She ran past the door to the gym, legs moving ahead of her brain. She needed to get out. Away from Natsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last (very short, sorry) chapter i have in my backlog, but i plan/hope to develop more of this! thanks for the support, its whats kept me writing.

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the pining lesbians guys. this is the softest thing i've written and i'm really excited about it! it's shaping up to be long, so lmk how you like it!   
> thank you twitchtipthegnawer for keeping me inspired <3


End file.
